


（普露/轻松向）那位先生的恋爱chapter3 点击搜索：得知上司和男友吵架的前女特工竟想把上司做掉

by Bella0xiao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella0xiao/pseuds/Bella0xiao
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	（普露/轻松向）那位先生的恋爱chapter3 点击搜索：得知上司和男友吵架的前女特工竟想把上司做掉

祝大家新年快乐！

——————————

“塔西娅，塔西娅！”

“塔西娅！”

她狠狠拍响了我的桌子。我一个激灵，猛一抬头，视线撞进周三助理姐姐浅棕色的大眼睛。那双平日里只管勾魂夺魄、让人神魂颠倒的漂亮眼睛此时充斥着三分恐惧两分同情四分焦急，以及，我宁愿我看错了，一分看热闹不嫌事大的热切。

她咽了口口水，手把着我的肩，直勾勾盯着我，“塔西娅，大事不好了。”

我不在状态，“啊，谁，谁不好了？”

她深吸一口气，咬着牙说，“那位先生，他，”

我像只小羊羔，从下往上打量她，犹豫着点了下头，“嗯？”

“和小男朋友吵架了。”

“嗯。”

“嗯！！！！！？”

伊万站在卫生间的水池边，把脸埋进水里，半晌，抬起来。

镜子里的脸一副惨白，黑眼圈深得要把人都吞噬掉。

他有气无力地整理自己的围巾。

罗德里赫前几天无缘无故造访了德国到现在都还没回国，试问谁不知道他阻止基尔伯特此时回柏林看弟弟出于有意——除了那个满脑子只有弟弟的傻瓜。他把这一切都归结于伊万太过独断专横的个性。

他不想让基尔离开他半步，防止刚刚确立关系的男友同老情人死灰复燃。说到底还是对基尔伯特对他的感情没有底气。也许基尔伯特是喜欢自己的，但相比之下更喜欢文化跟他更为相近的邻居？他还没有对赌的勇气。

做惯了政治傀儡，他偶尔也会想当个木匠。不敢正面刚，至少敢在背后暗暗为男友和前任的爱情棺材上多钉上十根八根专治借尸还魂的桃木条。

“不是秀恩爱就是吵架劳民伤财，这恋爱谈得也太麻烦了，”我栽倒在桌前，“要不让姐回归老本行，把他做掉吧。”

美女姐姐瞳孔地震。 “这不行。”

她试图把我的思维稍微往法律的边缘拉近一点，想了想说，“你干之前那活的时候，你上司一定也教过你一些……”

“怎么说，随机应变的东西？”

我爬起来打量她，“那倒是。”

看着她亮起的星星眼，我无奈地叹了口气，又趴了回去，“他让我们厕所里抓了人，就淹死在马桶里。”

“那位先生和男朋友约了明晚在游乐场。到时候动手吧。你收拾收拾，我需要你的帮忙。”

下班时间到了。我拎包起身，留下目瞪口呆的三助姐姐。

两位爱情派来的间谍准备就位。我蹲在天台上边整理我的家伙，边跟耳机里盯梢的三助扯闲篇。

“实话说，咱在k社当打工人的时候从来没穿过这玩意，这还是我第一次。”

“啥？哦，蹲办公室的，不出外勤。朝九晚五，超时有加班费的——我们有工会。”

“谢谢夸奖，我想也是。不过实话说这衣服塑胶味好重，有点恶心。”

“你确定要带枪吗？”她还是不放心，问。

“只是以防万一。”我答道。

基尔伯特坐在云霄飞车上，不自在地抓抓他的米白色卫衣帽子。

车慢慢沿着轨道滑下去，夜幕中游乐场的光彩渐渐展开在他们眼前——

伊万脸色有些苍白。他抓住基尔伯特的手，赢来对方一点安抚。

恋人熟悉的脸庞在黑夜中格外令人安心。

穿过一个圈，过山车的速度明显增加了。伊万只觉得嗖嗖冷风从头顶过，然后就是猝不及防的下坠感。万尼亚不要啊啊啊——手忙脚乱想扯住基尔伯特的衣服，却手一滑，在慌乱中扯住他的安全带。基尔伯特想护住自己的安全带，两人一来二去，“啪嗒”一声，安全带开了。

一种放空的感觉让基尔伯特心底一凉。此时刚过了顶峰，一车人将迎来正是过山车的另一个急速下坠。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊—-” 

伊万很不错，他虽然怕云霄飞车，却不害怕鬼屋。可惜的是他并不知道基尔伯特怕。

鬼屋一程，基尔伯特为同行所有人的生命经历提供了一场不可多得的花腔男高音演出。

听到前面的尖叫声此起彼伏，伊万知道有大动作了。他暗暗握紧了拳头。一定要抓住这个机会挽回自己的形象。

一个东西撞到他，几乎毫不犹豫地，伊万把拳头狠狠向边上挥过去。

当听见熟悉的一声吃痛的呻吟时，他愣了。

基尔伯特一手撑路灯杆，捂着腹部大口大口喘着粗气。伊万带有歉意地陪笑脸。

“走吧。”

伊万朝他笑笑，若无其事地走上前，靠到他身侧去。基尔伯特刻意往旁边闪了闪。

伊万装作没看到，咬着饮料的塑料吸管一面向前走，一面四处张望。

“你觉得摩天轮怎么样？”

“不过在我看来，感情里遇到这种情况呢，我一般还是建议直接道歉。比拐弯抹角来得有效。”目睹了一切的三助认真评价道。

“我就不一样了，一般都是建议直接分手，比什么都来得有效多了。——包括道歉。”

秋风的凉意紧贴着我的皮肤，我不由得“嘶——”了一声，毫不留情地补刀道，“这种男朋友，不分留着过圣诞节吗。”

“哎其实我觉得基尔先生人还蛮——”

“我说的是咱上司。”

“……哦。”

“他们上去了。”

伊万坐在东北角，拍拍旁边的座位，眨巴着狗狗眼。

基尔伯特没敢抬头，坐到了西南角。

“我觉得这样受力平衡，比较安全。”如是解释道。

伊万坐着坐着就觉得自己计划还是不够充分。两个人全程各自从各自一边的窗口向外眺望，没有任何眼神交流。

孤单俯视广阔的陆地和星星点点的灯光，他意识到深夜的摩天轮应是个让浓情释放的地方，而不是关系破冰的理想去处。伊万失魂落魄地走下去。只有在基尔伯特下意识在台阶上等他的时候略微流露出一点惊喜。

两人在餐厅落座。白桌布、高脚红酒杯、还有品位不错的吊灯。目光从菜单侧边无意中短暂相接，又都忙不迭移开了。

伊万的忍耐似乎已经到了限度。他阴着脸，有意无意朝我这边望了望。三助姐姐瑟缩了一下，紧张地抓紧对讲机。她怕我被发现了。

我叹了口气，真是个单纯的好女孩。她还什么都不知道。

“干活了。”我对自己说。我在餐厅的玻璃门上做了点手脚，只要……

突然，很大一只白鸽从我头顶掠过，带来的凉风让我鼻子痒痒的，“阿嚏——！”

我手猛一抖，在三助的尖叫声中一颗子弹自顾自划破长空直直地朝吊灯射过去。

吊灯顶部的链子被打断了，灯朝着正在读菜单的基尔伯特直直砸下，而他竟还毫无反应——

三助坐在不远处的卡座里看呆了。

我抓紧了手里的枪。

伊万以最快的速度站起身，眼疾手快稳住了灯——另一只手上拿着一本摊开的菜单。他低下头，基尔伯特的表情复杂到无法描述。

两人之间的距离短得不可思议。

一声声敲击，如果不是餐厅的旋转玻璃门卡了，那一定就是伊万的心跳声。

基尔伯特身体前倾，伊万下意识往后退，还保持着一手伸出捧住吊灯，一手菜单的姿势。我看起来一定很像个大号的纽约旅游纪念品，他绝望地想到。

可能也没那么像？

此时窗外走过一个看起来喝high了的游客大叔。那人看见伊万，大声笑道，“ohhhhhhhh，i love New York！！”

伊万想了想，还是用咬牙切齿的俄式英语怼了回去，“here，is，Moscow！”

“and i'm not the——the free woman！go back you idiot！苏卡布列。”

而基尔伯特的大脑在这魔幻的画面中宕机了。左手撑住额头用力按了按，又仰头灌下一杯鸡尾酒，”说真的，从刚刚开始，就不知道你到底在干什么。”

“我——”

——哒哒哒哒哒。

餐厅的服务生迅速跑去门口查看情况，向吧台高声喊了句。

“领班，门卡住了！”

“我没有说一定要分手，但我确实需要点时间一个人静静。你把我约出来，然后在云霄飞车解了我的安全带，在鬼屋揍了我一顿，现在又这样——难道说你渴望着自由吗，渴望着free吗，居然是这样吗。”

——“你看，就是这样，这门动不了了。”

伊万的笑容堪称勉强。他下意识想把手放下，但又不敢放，于是仍然举着。只是嘴上说，“我跟你保证，不是你想得那样。”

你也觉得你表现得很像迫不及待要干掉我吗？

基尔伯特无奈。

——“手放开，我来。”

“哗啦啦啦——”

餐厅的旋转门在清脆的声响里碎成了玻璃渣。玻璃渣堆成尖尖的三角形，反射出耀眼的光芒，让人忆起故乡的雪。

饭看样子吃不成了。伊万和基尔伯特郁闷地从餐厅走出来。

总看不到他们人。过了一段时间，我趴在新换的草丛里快睡着了，三助在耳机里提醒我，“他们坐上了观光车。朝你那边走了。”

“哦，哦，我看见他们了。”

我看着他们乘车慢慢靠近。

够近了，我想，端起枪瞄准了上司的左肩上方大概两公分的位置。

虽然还差两公分，但已足以让我心潮澎湃。我打算扣下扳机的一瞬，突然和基尔伯特对视了。那双洞察力惊人的红色眼睛捕捉到我，我说不清里面有哪些内容。我对他笑了一下，手放到脖子前面做了个“划”的动作。

基尔伯特脸色变了，突然夺过观光车的方向盘，操纵着车冲向在路边的绿林里。

不行。

没想到他会来这一手。我一咬牙，冲上前站在水溏边沿按动扳机，后坐力让我脚下一滑。

基尔伯特几乎毫不犹豫把伊万按在车后座上，子弹从上方穿过去，击碎了路灯。

“哦，操——”我尖叫了一声，整个人跌进水塘里。

草丛里待机的三助姐姐跑来看，也在池边一滑，摔到了我身边。池水沾湿了她亚麻色的长发，光裸的两条又长又白的腿蜷曲着。盯着池水，撒气似的，她狠狠跺了跺她的脚。

车停了下来。伊万躺在基尔伯特身下看着他。

“刚刚开始就有人在跟着我们，你察觉到了吧。”

伊万犹豫，点点头。

“你到底多招人恨，为什么有人会到处追杀你啊！意识体这种存在不应该最与世无争的吗？”

“问题不在这里……”

为我而担心的基尔，好喜欢。

伊万突然“扑哧”笑了。

基尔伯特脸一红。

“你笑什么啊。”

“基尔猜猜看呢？”伊万笑得像孩子一样。

基尔伯特皱眉，埋下头搂着伊万的腰慢慢拉近。两个人被包裹在游乐场饱和着孩子欢笑、流光溢彩与丹桂香的空气里。伊万了然微笑，一动不动看着旋转木马流动的光影里，男友闭眼在他脖子上轻轻落下一吻。

感受到爱人的温度，那人的脸颊也不自觉地染上霓虹灯的色彩。

他是真的很爱脸红呢。伊万眼睛亮晶晶的，如是想到。

不过正是如此，让人觉得被需要了呢。

与此同时塔西娅和助理小姐不约而同地翻了个白眼。

“别回去。”

“什么？”

“我说别回去。我听说罗德里赫……现在就在柏林。”

基尔伯特疑惑地看看伊万。

“我害怕……所以，就一次……对不起。别回去，别回去，别回去。”

他最后声音轻得就好像在重复给自己听。

他没继续下去，因为基尔伯特伸出双臂抱住了他。伊万被熟悉的喜欢的气息包围着，心跳和呼吸慢慢安定下来。他侧过头把脸贴在基尔伯特胸口，悄悄伸出手从背后按住他的肩头，闭上眼睛。

银发的男人谨慎地敲敲门板，我们一屋的助理女工抬起头看他。

喔，塔西娅，他看起来压力很大。

周四助理是个褐色短发，英姿飒爽、古灵精怪的女孩，她俯下身在我耳边怪声怪气地说。

喔，那是显然的。我同样怪声怪气地答道，毕竟谁不知道——

那位先生从拐角的独立办公室里现身了。

他走得好快。

他以二倍速的步速移动到男朋友的身边，凑到他耳边，以一种轻得恰好能让坐在最角落里的我一边大嚼薯片一边听得一清二楚的音量问。

“你来干什么？”声音里面有掩不住的欣喜和激动。

基尔脸色一变，把一包方形的东西随手塞到伊万怀里就转身离开了。

伊万匆匆扫了眼。正如预料的，他没让我们等太久——

“是便当！”

“谢！谢！基尔！！”

仿佛害怕楼道里的基尔伯特和九层楼上浇花的同事不能同时听见一样，他喊得十分大声，口气做作的劲头和我跟周四助理方才的揶揄一模一样。

楼道里的脚步声突然就急促了。

我俩在角落里快笑岔气了。

“塔西娅，我俩会不会遭报复啊。”

我禁不住翻了个白眼，“报复，谁报复？”

“你以为今天这个馊主意是谁出的？”

“谁啊。”她无辜地眨眨眼。

“你知道的，你只是不敢说。”

我扒拉几下被子，凑到前面和她脸对脸。

她的大眼瞪着我的小眼。半晌，我俩同时发出一声拉长了的叹息。

“唉——那位先生。”

不久前——

“吊桥效应？”我颤巍巍地问。

“吊桥效应。”孩子似的，他腼腆地笑了。

*吊桥效应：指当一个人提心吊胆地过吊桥的时候，会不由自主地心跳加快。如果这个时候，碰巧遇见另一个人，那么他会错把由这种情境引起的心跳过速理解为心动，故而对对方产生爱情。

伊万认为基尔伯特不喜欢他了，想用这种自杀式袭击的方式挽回男朋友（错误示例，虽然成功和好但两个人个性的冲突问题根本没有得到解决。嘛，恋爱中的大家都是要不断成长的嘛。


End file.
